The Master Quest
by Hydrofinity
Summary: Join Brian West on his journey across the regions becoming The Pokemon Master.


I looked at the clock for probably the 14th time tonight. _11:08. _Why can't I sleep? I want to be well rested for my big day, the day I get my first Pokemon! I guess I should explain. Hi, my name is Brian West. I live in New Bark Town, in the Johto Region. It's a quiet place as far I as I know. I'm 13 years old and that means that when deemed ready, by Prof. Elm, I get to start my adventure. I wonder what Pokemon I'll meet first? I hope its… its….

"BRIAN YOU BETTER WAKE UP BEFORE THE POKEMON GET PICKED OVER!" Mom yelled.

" *Yawn* Be there in a minute."

I put on some jeans, and grabbed a white plain T-shirt, then headed down stairs. I got half way down the stairs, and then realized I heard three people down stairs. I tip-toed the rest of the way down and saw Mom, Dad, and Savannah. Savannah is my friend who lives down the street. She has the prettiest blue eyes, and long, curly, blonde hair that reaches down to her prefect behind when straightened I not one to stare at girls but her chest, legs, everything just attracted me . She was very shy and rarely talked to anyone besides me and her family. She looked at me under her square glasses and gave me a rare smile. I just stood there shirtless, with my mouth gaping open, why was she here? I felt like my mouth had tape over it and I couldn't seem to move. An awkward silence hung in the air, for what seemed like forever and a half. Mom saved me for breaking the silence.

"Do you want bacon with your eggs?" she asked.

"Sure." I said still stunned that Savannah was here.

Mom turned her back to us to cook the meal while Dad did the dishes. Savannah motioned for me to sit next to her. I slipped the shirt on finally and sat down.

"I see you have been working out more." Savannah said giggling.

"Yeah you look great." I said taking her all in.

"My dad said you have been helping out around the lab." Savannah said sticking to small talk.

"Yeah I helped with the computers and I help build some new machines for him." I replied

"So I've heard I also assume that you have been spending time outside judging by your farmers tan." She said.

"Yes I have, I actually I have been planning my route around this region." I informed her.

"Good. Do you mind if I come alone with you?" She asked.

"Sure I would love the company!" I said hoping not to sound too eager.

Savannah had been traveling to the different regions lately planning out her journey. I haven't seen her in 2 months. Her dad was Prof. Elm, so she got hooked up to get tours from the other professors. We resorted to small talk waiting for alone time, until my Mom finished breakfast. Savannah and I started to leave, when my parents Persian started to whine, oops forgot to feed it. I decided just to leave quickly for now. Savannah and I started to talk about what starter we wanted discussing the pros and cons. We approached the lab when Savannah pointed out a red haired kid looking through a window into the lab, he looked every lonely. I opened the door and let Savannah in first. We walked side by side down the aisle of machines, Poke balls, and books. Prof. Elm began his introduction speech to the world of Pokemon, then paused and said,

"I will now let you two pick a Pokemon. The 3 are great choices to begin your journey, so now choose."

Savannah and I looked at the three strange creatures and stared at each other. One was the water type Totodile, it had a confident look about him, the second one was the fire type Cyndaquil, and it held a protective position with its flame expanding out of its back. Finally the grass type Chickorita, was a lot smaller than the other two and glared with pure hate at us.

"What are the genders?" Savannah asked.

"Cyndaquil is the only female."Prof. Elm said.

"Ok, then I choose Totodile!" Savannah exclaimed.

"I choose Cyndaquil!" I shouted with excitement.

"Would you like to nickname your Pokemon" Prof. Elm asked.

I thought about it for a minute, what would be suitable for my new friend? Then I looked at Cyndaquil, and Hala (Kind of like female sun) came to mind. Savannah had named her Totodile, Reed. I announced my Pokemon's nickname.

"I have an errand for the two of you to help me with. Savannah go upstairs and get the glasses." Prof. Elm announced,

Savannah gave a sarcastic sigh and ran upstairs. Prof. Elm explained the errand in better detail. We were supposed to get an egg from a guy named Mr. Pokemon. The glasses that Savannah was getting told us the general information about any Pokemon at a glance. I pulled Hala's Poke ball out of my pocket, I wanted to see how she would react to being close to me. I pressed the small white button. A bright flash of light shot out the poke ball. Hala looked around confused as to why I would let her out right now. I picked her up and set her on my shoulder and scratched her small head. She nuzzled into my hand making a happy purring noise. Savannah came running back in with two small black cases, with Reed on her shoulder. She handed one to me and opened up hers. A pair of high tech looking glasses tucked neatly into the container. I opened my case and put on the glasses.

Prof. Elm hastily explained "These glasses show you the gender, level, and type of Pokemon. When hooked up to the Pokedex it stores more precisely. Regularly the Pokedex only records weight, height, footprints, area, and a small tidbit of info. Now it records the levels the Pokemon are at the certain areas."

I looked around with the new glasses. When I caught a glimpse of Hala and the glasses displayed the following:

_Pokemon Name: Cyndaquil / Hala_

_Pokemon Gender: Female_

_Pokemon Level: 5_

_Type(s): Fire_

I was amazed that I could see all of this at a glance. Prof. Elm looked at us quizzically, as to say "Why are you still here?" I turned around to leave, when Savannah started to leave herself. I walked back down the aisle. I opened the door for Savannah and myself. Once outside she lead back to my house and said "You should go get your bag and say bye to your Mom."

I nodded and headed into my house. My parents went to work so I climbed up stairs passing Persian. I saw a note on my bed alone with my Poke Gear. The note said:

"_Dear Brian,_

_ We are so proud of you, and want you to be the best you can be. Here is a lump sum of 6000 Poke dollars that is yours to use as you wish. Have fun kiddo and be careful!_

_Love, Your Parents_

_(P.S Please come back to visit sometime!)_

I grabbed my glasses and wiped the tears that formed unwillingly. I heard somebody's footsteps climb up the stairs slowly. I turned around to see Savannah wearing a tank top and a short skirt. She looked at me puzzled and turned to leave. I pocketed my Poke Gear and the money.

"You don't have to leave." I said hoping she wouldn't.

She reappeared in the door frame with a back pack that had all of her stuff in it. I grabbed my back pack I started to get up. We left the now empty house. I grabbed my Poke Gear and looked at the head set plug. I fiddled with a connection from my glasses and connected the two. I could now see who was calling without seeing the phone. We were now at the entrance of Route 29. We walked into the tall grass with our Pokemon on our shoulders and struck up a conversation.

"You know I missed you a lot while I was gone." Savannah said.

"Really? I missed you too." I replied.

"I wish you could have come with me. It was me alone with boring lab assistants." She complained.

"I wish I could have been with you." I said. Wait did she really miss me? I hope I don't screw this up. Ok time to explain, I have had a crush on Savannah for as long as I can remember, but I always seemed to stay in the friend square.

I looked down and saw a Rattata. Its info informed me they were good experience for Hala to fight. I looked at Hala and nodded. She jumped off and growled at her foe. The Rattata snarled back.

"Tackle, Hala!" I shouted in excitement. Hala started to run right into Rattata. The purple mouse flew back and landed with a thud. "That's it. Keep it up Hala!" I yelled. Hala never looked at me instead she nodded and ran back into her foe. This time the Rattata didn't get back up. A blue orb surrounded Hala. I saw she had gained some experience. She was almost to level 6! I turned and saw Savannah instructing Reed to fight a Rattata. He seemed to be more bulky than Hala, but slower. We continued to fight our way through Route 29. I found the Pokecenter, and we healed our Pokemon. I was already looking forward to training Hala.


End file.
